


Honk and beep

by Awstilessum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awko taco stripping, Awkward Sexual Situations, Car Sex, Fluff, Frottage, Just read, M/M, Making Out, Road Trips, Stiles keeps hitting his head, beach, beatles songs, elbows, happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awstilessum/pseuds/Awstilessum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been in the car four hours and some minutes with Derek before he can't take it any more! Car sex ensues. Or the one where Stiles attacks Derek in the Camaro but really Derek makes the first move.</p><p>.............<br/>Chapter two: stiles is embarrassed by the pack's teasing- Derek comforts him on the beach<br/>Making out and fluff</p><p>............<br/>Chapter three: almost rave time, Stiles realizes his hotness!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nomz_bunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomz_bunny/gifts).



> For my porn battle hope you guys like it and if you do please leave kudos!

Stiles was horny and restless, and Derek insisted on driving so Stiles couldn't even distract himself with the task. Stiles could feel all the pent up energy humming under his skin making it tingle and electrify. He had already played every road trip song through his head several times each and used all of his phone battery and most of Derek's playing word games and fun run. 

Some how he got stuck with Derek when everyone divided into cars for the road trip up to the pack's new beach house. Probably because the girls of the pack were hoping it would lead to Stiles awkward confession, and they were right it probably would. Especially since he's already catagorized and memorized all of Derek's features and muscle twitches and tenses and ticks. He has also had to think of dead kittens, finstock in a dress and filléd Peter several times to keep from popping inappropriate boners. Stiles is about ready to throw himself out of the speeding camaro just to end this shame. In hindsight he might not die so what's the point in trying. Either way this trip sucks! 

They've been in the car for four hours seventeen minutes and thirty nin- forty seconds and Stiles watch is almost keeping him distracted enough not to shamelessly throw himself at the man beside him because one, crashing would be bad and two, rejection would be way worse. Derek keeps grunting like just being in the same vicinity with Stiles makes him want to wolf out and kill him. This does not make Stiles feel better about his imminent rejection. Yet Stiles gives himself another fifteen minutes before he's getting his throat ripped out from trying to sexually assault an alpha werewolf, this is saying a lot about his impulse control and self preservation instincts (that they also suck.) 

Four hours forty two minutes and seven seconds Stiles has made it ten minutes further than originally attended but that's the only good news. Well this is it he un clicks his seat belt taking a deep breath and appreciating his life even though it was a short one. 

"What are you doing?" Derek growls and Stiles knows Derek can hear his heart jack hammering in his chest, hell Stiles can practically hear it himself and maybe that's something to get checked out if he survives this. 

"You might want to pull over." Stiles says stripping his jacket from his body and praise heavens he only wore one shirt today. The camaro screeched to a halt on the almost pitch black back road they were on. 

"Stiles what are you-" before Derek could finish Stiles was straddling his lap, back hunched and breath ghosting over Derek's face. His amber eyes locked on Derek's pupils expanding with every expell of breath. Derek was frozen, he knew somewhere in the back of his mind that he should push Stiles away, tell him it'll never happen maybe give him a few bruises for good measure but Derek couldn't bring himself to do any of that. Stiles was right here and Derek couldn't keep fighting the urge to take what he knew was his all of his senses were in tune with Stiles and his body was reacting, he couldn't fight it. 

Derek surged up capturing Stiles mouth in a biting breathless kiss leaving them both panting into eachothers space. Stiles eyes were blown wide with lust and mingled with disbelief Derek wanted to kiss him until he was sure of himself. So he did. He recaptured Stiles mouth with sloppy unpracticed and desperate kisses. Stiles hands found there way under Derek's shirt snaking up and kneading like he was trying to memorize every line which well Stiles totally was. Derek's hands traced the lines dips and curves of Stiles body hands finally settling on Stiles waist thumbs tracing circles on the exposed skin of his hips. 

"Less clothes." Stiles gasp like he hasn't breathed since they started. Derek smirks and starts pulling off Stiles' shirt which is an awkward experience to say the least Derek's arms hit the ceiling before the shirt is even over Stiles shoulder. Stiles giggles and begins taking his shirt off in the way less sexy way of trying to stick your elbows through your sleeves and trying to sit back at the same time which ends in him braining himself against the roof of the car. 

"Fuck!" Stiles whispers then its Derek's turn to giggle though Stiles thinks Derek's too hot for any noise he makes to be ever classified as a giggle. Stiles eventually gets his shirt off smiling triumphantly at Derek making him want to kiss the fuck out of that smile. Derek smiles back and begins to elbow out of his shirt too admittedly a bit more gracefully but still the same awkward. Stiles shift accidently brushing against Derek's erection and god does that feel good. A groan escapes Derek and Stiles is all on board for that and begins to grind his hips down onto Derek creating delicious friction. 

Derek's kissing down Stiles neck biting and sucking bruises into his shoulder, marking his territory and he can't lie that it feels good claiming what's his. Stiles hands travel down Derek's chest stopping at the waist of his jeans, stiles breath stutters and Derek can't help the groan that escapes him. Stiles looks up at him unsure. His amber eyes boring into Derek's soul. Fuck, he really wants Stiles. Derek moves his hands over Stiles' unbuttoning his pants and pulling down the zipper. Stiles eyes get impossibly wider and his seductive lips form an "o" in surprise. Derek can't stop the smile that spreads across his face, then Stiles is there catching his lips in a rough kiss. Stiles tries to lift up to pull Derek's pants down and just succeeds in honking the horn. The noise startles Stiles making him jump and he brains himself on the ceiling a second time. Derek tries to contain his smile as Stiles winces at his own antics. Derek huffs and stars to drag down his own jeans the waist band of his breifs catch on his head making his cock slap against his stomach. Stiles breath catches in his throat and he swallows loudly as Derek's eyes meet his once again. 

Derek's pants aren't pulled down past his knees and Stiles aren't past his ankles making him awkwardly lock his knees around Derek's waist. Stiles rolls his hips down right as Derek rolls his hips up and neither one can contain their moans. Neither one attempts to build a rhythm as they shamelessly rut against eachother like animals in heat. Stiles can't control the litany of curses that flow from his mouth between gasp and moans. 

"Fuck Derek I ahh-" Stiles moans as Derek sucks mark after mark into his shoulder, Derek just hums his approval. Stiles doesn't think he can think straight he's surprised he can think at all actually but it doesn't really matter because his balls are tightening and his stomach is fluttering and his dick is twitching with his imminent release he loses himself in that euphoria right before you go over the edge. All he can feel is the tightening of his stomach muscles and the bliss flowing through his body in waves and he doesn't want this moment to ever end. In the back of his head he know he sounds like a bad porno with his constant shouts of "yeah yeah yeah yeah!" but the moment has captured him and its all he can proccess all he knows is that he's about to fall over and its going to be the best thing he ever felt.

His orgasm explodes forth hitting him like a freight train his whole body seizes and shakes and his breath burst forth in hard pants and he can see stars behind his eyes. 

"Fuck!" Stiles pants riding out his orgasm. Derek can't look away Stiles looks so fucked and blissed out then there's a hand on his dick pumping furiously and purely intended to get him off and the stretched too tight string in his gut snaps leaving Derek panting and painting both him and Stiles. 

They both are limp, foreheads resting against eachother and breathing in eachother's air in little exhausted puffs. 

"Fuck…" Stiles breathes, "we have to do that again." A slow lazy grin spreads across Derek's face. Then there's a honk and they both look to see Erica and Boyd smirking at them as they slowly drive by. 

"Maybe we should get to a room first." Derek laughs. 

"Maybe." Stiles smiles small and content.


	2. Here comes the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is embarrassed Derek comforts him-just fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked for more chapters! Je presenter~

Stiles face is beet red and his honey brown eyes are wide with embarrassment. In his post orgasmic high he didn't think it would be this embarrassing having Jackson making snide remarks, Allison blushing, Scott looking like he wants nothing more than to drown himself at the beach only a minute walk away from where they were standing in the kitchen of their beach house. 

"So Stilinski you finally got laid how does it feel being the Alpha's bitch and all?" Jackson smirks. 

"Oh I bet it just feels perfect." Erica grins. He knows she's just teasing but they all been teasing since he got in and he's just fucking tired of it. Derek has been out at the other cars unpacking everything while everyone was supposed to be wrestling for rooms but instead they decided to gang up on Stiles. He's trying not to let it effect him, these are his friends but he really doesn't want to hear this. 

"Nice hickies!" Jackson burst into laughter. 

"Fuck you!" Stiles stalks out of the house, he goes down to the beach to clear his mind. He watches the families and friends from the other beach houses play volleyball and swim and some fly kites and walk hand in hand along the shore. It's all so domestic and happy everything he was just minutes ago before he got his daily dose of ridicule and teasing. 

He slinks behind some big rocks that will hide him from the view of the house and begins to pick at a loose string on his shirt while following the waves with his eyes gaze catching onto the glitter of sunlight reflecting across the water. He takes his shoes off pushing his toes into the warm sand. He smiles to himself privately- Derek likes him. He can't keep the grin off his face. 

Derek Hale likes him Stiles Stilinski! Stiles let himself squeal with glee in the privacy of his own rock as he bites his lip to keep from smiling too big. 

"You look happier than I was told you were." Derek smiles down at him. "What are you thinking about what's got your heart beating so fast?" Derek asks sitting next to Stiles behind the the big rock. 

"Nothing." Stiles says biting his lip to contain his smile. His mind is a constant buzz of "Derek likes me! Here comes the sun do um do do!" Oh god he's probably in love or something equally disgusting and gooey. 

"I heard they were teasing you want me to make it feel better?" Derek ask moving into Stiles space. 

"You already make me feel better." And shit Stiles didn't mean to say that! 

"Let's see if I can beat my previous score." Derek grins before capturing Stiles lips in a sloppy kiss playfully nipping at Stiles bottom lip while swirling his tongue in and out of Stiles mouth. 

Stiles can't stop the grin that spreads across his face then and he kisses Derek back enthusiastically. Derek slowly lays him down in the sand easily sliding over Stiles body to cover him. Derek's knees are on either side of his hips and Derek's leaning over him slowly kissing him languidly and thoroughly. 

"God Derek are you trying to kill me before I even enjoy the vacation, because if so I do not mind." Stiles runs his fingers through Derek's hair. 

"Not trying to stop your enjoyment trying to enhance it." Derek pants breath mixing with Stiles' making him want to rock up into Derek, but he controls himself. 

"So I should've jumped you months ago is what your telling me." Stiles honey brown eyes reflect the sunlight.

"Yeah that's what I'm saying." Derek kisses him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didnt feel like blow jobs fit here but im thinking next chapter beach party a little liquid courage hmmm ❤


	3. Almost ready to rave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost ready to rave

"I've wanted you since forever!" Stiles exclaims looping his arms around Derek and bringing their lips together again. Stiles rolls so he's on top of Derek holding his shoulders, trapping his hips with his thighs, staring into those beautiful eyes. Oh god he's got it bad. 

"You have?" Derek pulls stiles lip into his mouth and nips at it playfully, pulling Stiles down closer to him until their noses are touching. 

"Yeah, your hot!" Stiles grins. "Like really fucking hot!" Stiles nods enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah?" Derek laughs, and its like fuckin' angels singing. "Well so are you, like really fucking hot!" Derek kisses his cheek. 

"Okay, stop being disgustingly cute." Lydia's voice breaks them out of their trance. 

"Yeah let's get down and dirty already!" Erica smirks at Stiles' and Derek's flabbergasted faces.

"No! There's a beach party tonight, we need to shop!" Lydia gives them all her best bitch face, which is pretty scary, like Stephen king scary. AKA everyone gets their asses up and out before she can say it again. 

This is Stiles finds himself two hours with a bright orange painted and glittered chest with blue neon paint outlining his abs and v-lines curtesy of Erica of-course, and the tightest skinny jeans ever invented gripping his ass curtesy of Lydia. Stiles feels like they are about to pimp him out to the highest bidder, which knowing Stiles wouldn't be a high bid. 

Well now that he is looking in the mirror he thinks he may have higher bidders than he thought; he's fucking hot! Stiles takes a moment to ogle himself eyes sweeping down the lines and planes of his body. He had a little more definition since he started running around with werewolves and actually playing lacrosse but he didn't know he looked this good. The girls had slicked his hair up in a kind of Mohawk making him look kind of like a douche a hot douche! He could probably model along side Jackson if he kept this up! No wonder Derek Hale wanted all up in this. Speaking of Derek he was so going to love tonight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised blow jobs that'll be next chapter I have to write too much sex by tomorrow do I figured I'd build up to blow jobs tonight before I get too swamped. Sorry I got you guys next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos!


End file.
